


[盾铁]ooc 特种兵保镖盾×花花公子总裁铁

by Yamada3246



Category: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamada3246/pseuds/Yamada3246
Summary: OOC 特种兵退役保镖盾×花花公子总裁铁有肉！有肉！虽然肉写的不太好！
Kudos: 7





	[盾铁]ooc 特种兵保镖盾×花花公子总裁铁

**Author's Note:**

> OOC 特种兵退役保镖盾×花花公子总裁铁  
> 有肉！有肉！虽然肉写的不太好！

Tony Stark，斯塔克工业的CEO，著名的发明家、冒险家、天才、花花公子，坐拥亿万财富，他自然成为了恐怖组织的头号目标。Tony平日里会出席各种慈善会和拍卖会等活动，但无论何种场合，总能看到他身边跟着一个身着军绿色工装服穿着黑色军靴的男人。这个男人名叫Steve Rogers，有着俊朗的面孔和高大的身躯，作为一个退伍多年的美国大兵，他误打误撞的成为了Tony的私人保镖，而如今也已经有一年半的时间了。Tony还是很欣赏他这个“宝贝”保镖的，虽然这个男人真的很古板也很不解风情，但是至少他生的一副好皮囊，而且只要有Steve在身边，Tony就永远不会担心自己的安危。  
自从Tony一年半以前在阿富汗被绑架后死里逃生，他的助理Pepper小姐一直在寻找一个足够优秀的人来当Tony的贴身保镖，Steve就是在这个时候闯进了Tony的生活。那时的Steve刚从军队退役不久，身为特种兵的他不仅会使用各种武器，关键是拥有丰富的经验，所以在结束了与Tony的第一次会面后，他自然成为了保镖的头号人选。  
不得不说，Tony请Steve来当他的保镖，也不仅仅是因为他的能力，更大一部分是因为Steve的长相简直就长在了Tony的审美点上，第一次见面，Tony就被他的眼睛所吸引，Tony喜欢Steve那双深邃的蓝眼睛，他的眼睛仿佛住进星辰大海，但或许是经历过什么，Tony在那双眼睛里看不到任何情感和温暖，那双眼睛带给人的感觉只有淡淡的冷冽，Tony知道询问别人的过去不是个明智的行为，所以除了资料上的Steve，准确的说Tony其实也并了解Steve的过去。  
Tony是个敢爱敢恨的人，在与Steve朝夕相处的一年多时间里，当他发现自己对Steve的感情不止是雇佣关系后，他决定将自己的这份感情传达给Steve。  
那天Tony刚结束完一场慈善晚会，在Steve将他送回家后准备离开的时候，Tony突然叫住了他。  
“嘿，大兵，等等，我们聊聊好么？”  
Steve听到Tony的话，自然是停下了离去的步伐，但他并没有立即回应Tony，只是将背对着Tony的身影转了过来。  
“大兵，你来这里坐。放心，耽误不了你多久，多余的时间就算你加班了，我会支付你加班费的”  
Steve随后坐到了沙发上，Tony倒了一杯酒递到了Steve面前。  
“boss, 您知道，我不喝酒的”  
“没关系的，一杯不会怎样的，大不了明天早上放你半天假”  
Steve依旧没有动他面前的那杯酒  
“boss, 您有什么话直说就好”  
“行，那我可就直说了”  
Tony坐到了Steve的对面，不紧不慢的喝了口自己手中的酒后眉头紧紧皱了一下  
“这酒可真是够烈的”  
“boss……”  
“我知道，不要催我！”  
“嘿，大兵，你喜欢我么？我可是挺喜欢你的，所以，就，咱俩可以在一起么？”  
突如其来的告白让Steve不知道该如何回应Tony，他只是呆呆的坐在沙发上，若有所思的仿佛在思考着些什么。  
“喂！你不会被我吓傻了吧？拜托，堂堂的美国大兵，我Tony Stark的保镖连这点过硬的心理素质都没有的么？”  
“老天，我们都是男人，喜欢就喜欢，不喜欢就不喜欢，没什么好犹豫的，你放心我不会因为这事儿就辞退你的，毕竟你可是我目前见过最优秀的保镖了。”  
沉思了好久的Steve终于在这个时候缓缓开口了  
“抱歉boss, 我恐怕不能……”  
要说Steve对Tony没有感情那是不可能的，只不过Steve根本都不知道自己对Tony产生的到底是哪种情感。从小背井离乡来到部队当特种兵的他，经历过人生的酸、苦和辣，唯独没有甜，队长曾经告诉过他，做他们这一行的，不能掺杂太多的人情世故，久而久之，Steve就成了现在的这幅样子。他也并不是没有感情，只是不会表达而已，人们可能会觉得军队出来的人太过古板，不能接受同性恋，但是恰恰相反，同性伴侣这种事在军队里也是见怪不怪的了。  
“是因为我不是女人么？”  
其实还没有等Steve把话说完，Tony就知道自己大概率是被拒绝了  
“不，这和性别无关，只是我不知道该如何回应您，您确实和旁人不同，但就是因为这种不同，我不知道对您产生的到底是何种情感，我不能因为自己的头脑一热而做出任何不负责任的行为，所以……”  
“喂！大兵！你看你又把你军营的那一套东西拿过来了，说你古板你还真的是古板，哎……算了，那我给你段时间考虑考虑总可以吧？”  
“我……”  
“记住，你可别让我等太久！我可是下个礼拜就要知道答案的哦”  
“算了，不说了，我要上楼睡觉了，你自便吧。哦对了，要是太晚了，不行就别回去了，楼上客房你随便挑哪个都可以住，要是你非要回去记得帮我把门带好啊”  
说罢Tony慢慢的向楼梯走去，Steve若有所思的盯着Tony的背影，直到他消失在走廊的尽头，Steve犹豫的将眼前的酒杯拿了起来，将它一饮而尽后便离开了房间。听到房外汽车引擎发动的声音，Tony知道Steve一定是离开了。  
“这个古板的大兵，给你创造机会你都不知道抓住，真是气死我了！”  
就这样，Tony带着一肚子的怨气睡着了，与此同时Steve也就这样的离开了……  
这一周两个人依旧保持的之前的相处模式，Tony依旧那样一副大大咧咧的样子，Steve依旧那样一副冰冰冷冷的样子，Tony时不时的会和Steve开一开玩笑，而Steve也任由Tony“摆布”。  
那天早上，Steve像往常一样开车载着Tony去公司，一路上两人交谈甚少，Tony实在忍受不了这种尴尬的氛围便开口说道  
“嘿，Steve, 前几天的事情你考虑的如何了”  
“就是，就是我想要和你交往的事儿，你可不要跟我说你忘了”  
Steve虽然正在专心的开车，但眼睛却也闲着，他的余光一直扫向旁边那个正在吃着甜甜圈的Tony   
“抱歉boss, 我还是不能和您交往”  
“到底为什么！是我不够帅？不够有钱？还是因为原本我就是个男的……”  
“和这些都无关，您很好，只是我不值得您为我这样，以您的条件您可以找到更好的伴侣，而不是我”  
Steve看似平淡的说出这句话，实际上他的双手已经紧紧的握住了方向盘似乎在隐忍住自己的不安。  
“不行就是不行，其实你不用这样安慰我的，Steve”  
失落感明显的从Tony的眼底流出，他缓缓的拿起还未吃完的甜甜圈，似乎想用这种甜腻感来抑制自己的低落。  
“Steve, 你知道的，我在意的根本不是我们身份上的悬殊，又或者是地位上的悬殊，我爸妈在我17岁时就去世了，Pepper一路陪我走来，我感激她，但是自从遇到了你以后，我第一次感觉到，原来我也可以是被别人保护的，尽管这段保护建立在金钱和雇佣关系上，但是，不可否认，你是我第一个想去真心实意去爱的一个人。你说你不值得我这样，但是值不值得是我说的算的，我不在乎你的过去，因为我只相信我眼睛所看到的，我也只相信我直觉所感受到的。人的眼睛是不会骗人的，所以我知道你对我多多少少也是有好感的，我不知道是什么束缚了你的感觉，但既然你都这样了说了，我也不好勉强你。你放心，我也不是那种胡搅蛮缠的人，都是成年人了，我知道自己该做什么不该做什么的。”  
“哦对了！你可不要辞职啊，至少别把我见你一面的机会都剥夺了。”  
听完Tony的这番话，Steve想说些什么企图去安慰失落的Tony, 但是话到嘴边却如鲠在喉，Steve的喉结有些微微的颤动，抓着方向盘的双手指节也变得越发泛白，看到Tony这样，他的心里也不好过，他多想伸出手抱抱Tony然后对他说“其实我很喜欢你的”，但是强大的意志却告诉他他不能。一路上，没有交谈的两个人使上班的这段路程变得格外的漫长……  
日子就这样一天天过去了，Tony努力扮演着一个好老板的角色，而Steve也努力扮演着一个好保镖的角色，但当每每与Steve独处的时候，Tony总会感觉到一股莫名的压抑，所以一向秉承洒脱主义的Tony在谁也没告知的情况下，放下了手上那些该死的工作，独自前一人前往了海边的别墅。  
不可否认，前阵子的托尼无论是肉体还是精神上，都太过疲惫了，所以在此期间，他希望通过这两天的“疗愈”可以使自己回归到原本的人生课题。而就在Tony在这边享受静谧的时光时，那边的Steve坐不住了。  
第二天一早，当Steve像往常一样来接Tony上班并发现他人也不在家，手机也打不通时，一种不好的预感立马出现在他的脑海中。Steve随后拨通了Pepper的电话，试图询问她是否知道Tony在哪里，糟糕的是，Pepper也不知道Tony的下落，两人不停的给Tony打电话，但遗憾的是，对面一直没有人接听。Steve似乎有些乱了阵脚，但士兵的意志告诉他这个时候他必须冷静下来分析各种可能。  
“Pepper小姐，boss有没有的罪过什么人，或者有没有什么仇家之类的”  
“Tony虽然看起来玩世不恭的样子，但是并没有所谓的仇家，不过倒是因为他十分有钱，所以许多恐怖组织的人会盯上他，之前去阿富汗的时候，他就是被那里的一个恐怖组织所绑架，不过幸好我们最后把他解救出来了，虽然那会他伤的比较严重，但至少他活着出来了。”  
“Steve, 你，你说这个Tony到底去哪儿了……”  
Pepper略带哭腔的说出了这句话，她害怕极了，她真的好害怕Tony又会出点什么意外……  
“先冷静下Pepper小姐，你联系一下警方那边，把具体情况和他们说一下，我继续去给他打电话，看看能不能找到他的定位。”  
“嗯，我现在就去”  
这边的Steve心急如焚，而那边的Tony才刚刚睡醒  
“好久没有睡的这么爽！”  
清晨11点，Tony终于睡醒了，他伸了个懒腰，下意识的拿来床头的手机想看看现在几点了，不看不要紧，一看竟然有124个未接来电，而这些来电大部分都来自那个叫Steve Rogers的男人，可能预感到大事不好，Tony蹭的一下从床上坐起来然后回拨了过去  
“喂，Steve? ”  
电话接通了，但对面却迟迟没有回应  
“Steve？是你么？喂？”  
许久，对面才传来一个低沉的声音  
“你，你在哪儿？”  
虽然看不到Steve的表情，但是透过声音可以感受到Steve的愤怒。  
“我，我来我海边的这个别墅散心来了，手机静音了，结果一下子睡过头了，是发生什么事情了么？”  
“地址”  
“什么？什么地址？”  
“别墅的地址”  
“就在曼哈顿海滩”  
“不是，是公司出了什么紧急情况么，要是有什么状况我马上回去。”  
“你！最好就在那里待好，不要乱动”  
“喂？喂？”  
“竟然挂了！莫名其妙”  
说罢，Steve挂断了Tony的电话，他向Pepper告知了Tony的情况后便只身前往了海边……  
Tony自然不知道刚才所发生的事情，也没有听从Steve的话乖乖待在房子里，在吃过早午饭后，他就带着他的遮阳伞来到了沙滩上享受这海浪拍打的声音。  
当Steve来到海滩时，隔的老远就看到了沙滩上那个带着墨镜一脸惬意的Tony，见到他平安无事，Steve的怒气自然降低了，Steve整理了整理快要掉了的棒球帽，双手插着裤兜，缓缓的走向了Tony。  
此时的Tony正沉浸在这份美好中，自然感觉不到一股怒气在向他靠近，Steve在Tony身边站了许久后发现身边这个人完全没有理会他的意思，他便慢慢坐下来然后贴近Tony的耳边说到  
“boss您可让我好找啊”  
突如其来的声音吓了Tony一跳，Tony像个炸毛的猫咪一样  
立刻从沙滩上坐了起来，被吓到的Tony缓缓摘下了墨镜，映入眼帘的不是别人，正是有些愤怒的Steve  
“嘿，大兵，你怎么出了这么多的汗，来，你先和我进屋里凉快凉快”说着Tony就想拉起Steve进屋，Steve自然是没有起来  
“不急boss”  
“先说说为什么自己一个人跑来这里？”  
“你大老远跑来就为了问了这个？”  
“哎，真是怕了你了，我这几天心情不好，就单纯的过来散散心而已”  
“为什么不告诉我或者Pepper小姐？你知不知道我……”  
“就，就昨天晚上突然想过来的，本来想着今早告诉你们的，结果没想到睡过了头，这件事是我不好大兵，我道歉，抱歉让你们担心了”  
Tony也觉得自己不辞而别的行为不太好，所以他的愧疚也是真  
“为什么心情不好？”  
“我心情不好还不都是因为你！”Tony虽然这样想但他却没有说出来，只解释道是因为工作压力太大。就这样，Steve的到来，使原本过来释放压力的Tony变得一点都不轻松。晚饭时间，为了缓解Steve带给他的压抑感，Tony不由自主的多喝了几杯，虽不至于到醉酒地步，但明显也已经开始神志不清了，Steve搀扶着喝醉的Tony往他的房间走去，一路上，Steve清楚的听到Tony一直再小声低喃着“为什么不能是我，为什么不能是我……”待把Tony安置到床上后准备离开的时候，Tony突然伸出了他的手然后死死攥住了Steve的胳膊似乎不想让他离开  
“Steve，真的不能是我么”  
借着酒劲儿，Tony再一次鼓舞勇气向Steve告白  
“抱歉，我不能……”  
算上让steve考虑的时间，这已经算是Tony第三次被拒绝了，Tony觉得自己快要坚持不下去了  
“Steve，拜托快点答应吧，我觉得自己真的快要坚持不下去了”  
“或者给我个理由，这次我一定好好听，或许听了你的理由我就放手了。”  
Steve缓缓转过身后才发现Tony的眼眸已经开始湿润了，该死的！他又惹Tony伤心了  
Steve小心翼翼的蹲在了床边，他抬起他宽大的手掌将Tony的泪痕轻轻抹去后随即拉起Tony手，并伸向靠近自己心脏的部位。  
“这里，曾经因为一颗子弹差点要了我的性命”  
“在我当兵的那段期间里，我濒临过死亡，也感受到身边人的无助和恐惧，我，随时都要做好牺牲的觉悟，以前我也受过各种大大小小的伤，但唯有那次，我清楚的记得子弹穿入我身体后，我的队友是多么的悲伤与痛苦，我虽然幸运的活了过来，但我不希望我身边的人再为我痛苦，你明白么Tony？”  
“你是我生命里的一束光，我希望你能开开心心的，不希望你经历那种痛苦。我既然作为你的保镖，便会一生一世守护在你的身旁，除非你选择开除我，否则我会永远站在你身边保护你的，我知道世界上有多少双眼睛再盯着你，为了你，我愿意不顾一切的保护你，哪怕失去性命，我也要尽全力让你活下去。我若答应你，只会让你陷得更深，万一未来某一天我所预言的就此发生了，你岂不是要体会到这种无助和痛苦，抱歉，我做不到。”  
Tony将手从Steve的手里抽离了出来，他轻轻的擦了擦脸颊上的泪水后，一把抓住Steve的衣领后将他整个人压到了床上  
“我告诉你Steve, 不要觉得你这是在为我考虑，我不需要你的考虑，我只知道你爱我，我爱你就行了，你现在是我的保镖，未来也将是，我堂堂Tony Stark既然能从恐怖分子手里活着回来，就不用你为我卖命，我要的是你的人，你的爱，不是你的命，你懂么？”  
说罢Tony一点都不给Steve喘息的机会，一边揪着他的衣领，一边狠狠地吻向他的唇。Steve用双手艰难地将Tony从自己身上推起，感受到了Steve的些许抗拒，Tony略带失落的从Steve的身上慢慢爬了起来  
“Tony, 你，你先冷静下……”  
“Steve Rogers, 我都做到这一步了你难道还想把我推开么？我告诉你，无论发生什么我都不在乎”  
“I don't care”  
Tony的一句I don't care像一块石头一样掷地有声的砸醒了Steve身体中沉睡已久的猛兽，或许是他的决绝，也或许是他的勇敢，当Steve望着Tony那双坚定的双眼时，他知道他内心的野兽再也困不住了，他双手狠狠的捧起Tony的两颊，不断的汲取Tony口里的香甜，Tony则微微踮起脚尖，一手圈住Steve的后颈一手拉着Steve的腰带，回应着他的吻。  
一吻完毕后，松开被亲的有些红肿的嘴唇，Steve将Tony压在了床上，并褪去了彼此之间的衣服  
“嘿，大兵，知道男人之间该怎么做么？”  
“放心，这方面我比你在行”  
Steve一只手撸动着Tony的下体，另一只手则沾满了口水后向那个神秘的小洞探了进去，未经人事的嫩穴是那样的紧密，像一块磁铁一样吸引着Steve进入，Steve当然知道现在还不是时候，他缓缓俯下身，用他的嘴轻轻含住手中粉嫩的顶端，  
“唔！不要，steve! 脏，快吐出来。”  
“只要是Tony，就都是甜的”  
Steve不管Tony的阻拦，依旧不断舔舐着顶端的小口，突如其来的快感让Tony忍不住的要射了出来  
“Steve, 快起来，我……我不行了，要射了”  
Steve将沾着一些白浊的嘴吻向了Tony  
“Tony, 瞧瞧你的味道是多么的甜美”  
身下的Tony此时就像个红透的虾子，额上的汗水也浸湿了他黄棕色的卷发，Steve知道自己得快点进行下一步了。  
此时，扩张工作都已经做的差不多了，就差那完美的最后一步，Steve小心翼翼的将身下的巨物送到那个温暖的嫩穴口，他刚将头部顶进去就听见“唔……”的一阵呻吟声从Tony的口中传了出来。  
“抱歉Tony，是我太心急了么，那，那我先退出来好了”  
“你，你敢！唔……我没事儿，你继续就好”  
不可否认，这样被包裹的温暖和紧密感对于Steve来讲简直如天堂一般，他自然是不舍得退出来，现在的他恨不得一下顶到他的最深处，但理智告诉他这样只会伤到Tony，所以他只好一点一点的慢慢顶进去。  
待Steve约摸着巨物已经进去了三分之二，他决定动动看，每当他来回抽动时，Tony的嫩穴总是会不自觉的跟着缩紧一下，加之口中穿来的阵阵呻吟声，使得Steve更想好好操弄身下的这位宝贝了，他轻轻的将Tony的双腿搭到自己的肩膀上，并不断抚摸着搭在肩膀上的小腿，试图通过这个姿势使他能够顶到Tony的更深处，但身下的人儿哪儿受的起这种刺激，Tony只好一边求饶一边极力闪躲，但这对于Steve来说都是徒劳的，Steve只好通过安抚来缓解他的宝贝的紧张感。  
“Steve, 唔……今天就放过我吧，我，我真的要不行了”  
“宝贝乖，我发誓这是今天的最后一次了，做完你就乖乖睡觉好不好”  
Steve知道此时的Tony似乎已经没多少力气了，他不紧不慢的将Tony拉了起来，然后将他的双手环在自己的颈后让他紧紧贴着自己，而自己则用双臂托着Tony的臀瓣，抱着他缓缓的站到了床头柜边，要知道，在整个过程中，Steve的下体可是一直埋在Tony的体内的，所以Tony必须不断紧紧抱着Steve才能保证下面的那玩意儿不至于“弄死”自己  
“宝贝，你可要抱紧我啊，不然我可保证不了一会儿会发生什么”  
Tony就这样死死的挂在Steve的身上，生怕掉了下去，而Steve则托着Tony的臀瓣卖力的抽动着，双手还时不时的狠狠蹂躏下他那圆润的屁股，双臂的肌肉和青筋也因此而格外清晰。  
性爱后的Tony是真的没有力气了，由于没有及时扒住Steve, 他一个不小心就落到了巨物之上，只那一瞬间，Tony觉得自己体内的那个东西仿佛穿透了他的身体一般，一下子从下面顶到了他的头顶，他的嫩穴因此而不断的快速紧缩，Steve也因为这接连不断的紧密感舒服的呻吟了出来，与此同时Tony体内的巨物仿佛也变得更加炙热更加粗大。  
“oh God, 这简直就是天堂，Tony, 你太棒了”  
Tony并没有理会Steve, 此刻的他只想快点结束这场要命的性爱，虽然他也很舒服，但是Steve真的太可怕了，他就像个野兽一样不断冲撞着自己，以至于直到最后结束的时候，Tony的眼角都挂着些许的泪珠。  
“辛苦你了我的宝贝”  
Steve抹去了Tony额头的汗水并温柔的吻向他的眼睛  
“我保证，亲爱的，下次我一定会温柔一点的”  
他轻轻抱起身上满是吻痕的Tony，缓缓的向浴室走去了  
“晚安我的宝贝，接下来就交给我吧……”


End file.
